


Kiss it Better

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Asexual Character, Double Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Jon and Tim resolve their arguements.





	Kiss it Better

Something had to happen about the continued hostile tension between them. Jon was just surprised that it was this, Tim’s lips pressed against his mouth, anger and despair behind his kiss.

Tim could kiss, that much was clear. It left Jon breathless and light-headed and distracted from any argument or ill-advised angry comment he could’ve made.

It was good - until Tim’s hands wandered.

Jon leaned back, breath still coming in short gasps. “Sorry, I- no,” he said. To his relief Tim immediately stopped. “I just, I don’t- ever.”

“Of course you don’t,” Tim breathed, pressing his forehead against Jon’s shoulder, trying to catch his own breath. A familiar knot tied itself in Jon’s stomach, one he told himself he shouldn’t get - that sat there anyway.

“I’m sorry.” The words came automatic, unbidden.

Tim leaned back just enough to look at him. “Don’t,” he said firmly, almost angrily. “Don’t ever apologize for that.”

“I- yes,” he agreed.

“So sex is off the table,” Tim continued his voice softening again. “Is kissing okay?”

Jon nearly gave a sigh of relief. “Yes, yes, I-  more than okay,” he said with a self-conscious laugh.

“Good,” Tim said and leaned back in again.

It was.


End file.
